


Too much

by JoongieMuffin



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Again, Alpha Choi Jongho, Alpha Choi San, Alpha Jeong Yunho, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Kang Yeosang, Beta Song Mingi, I'm sorry baby, M/M, Meanie Hwa, Omega Jung Wooyoung, Omega Kim Hongjoong, Omega Park Seonghwa, baby Hongjoong, poor hongjoong, sorry - Freeform, 🤣
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoongieMuffin/pseuds/JoongieMuffin
Summary: Hongjoong, the leader of ATEEZ, is an omega. Not that anyone else knows..
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Too much

Hongjoong, the leader of ATEEZ had always taken care of his group. Never once has he asked to be taken care of. He's a 21 year old adult for God's sake. He hadn't been taken care of since he left home. Everyone seemed to forget that he was the youngest in his family. The baby, always having his mum to go back to. To be wrapped in her arms after a bad day. His hyung standing up for him when the bullies got to him at school. 

But, now, as the leader, he had been thrust into the life of taking care of 7 other people. Not to mention that they were close in age. 

Before debut, he worked at the store under their company whilst working on creating tracks. He'd been doing that for a long while. 

Now, sitting in his studio, alone, with tears streaming down his face as sobs wracked his frame. In the wild, he would be the weak one, small, frail and in need of protecting by the alpha male. Something he wasn't.

He made it seem as if he was, but in reality, he craved affection. Like his mother used to. His mother was another omega. His father and brother were alphas. 

As soon as he was thrust out into the real world and came to the company, he found he had to hide his ranking. Using blockers to stop his heats from coming. He did everything in his will to stop himself becoming known. 

What didn't help was that everyone assumed. No one asked what he was, they just assumed he was either a beta or alpha due to his authority and presence. The moment he met the others, they hadn't even given him a second glance. Especially after finding out his position in the group. 

Talking about the group, they were a pack. Excluding Hongjoong. That's because he closes himself off from the others, not trusting them with his second gender. The blue haired boy sobbed harder as he thought of the others. They were probably cuddling. Their precious omegas, Wooyoung and Seonghwa, in the middle of their love. Yunho, Jongho and San were alphas. Mingi and Yeosang were betas. Hongjoong was just another person who lived in the dorm.

The boy wasn't even allowed in the dorms when the omegas went into their heats. But he was allowed in when the alphas were in their ruts. Crying as they took advantage of his small body. He wasn't even allowed in the pack room, where they spent most of their time. Or, when they were feeling domestic, in the lounge. Which is what caused his habit of staying in the studio. Not that they knew or needed to know. 

Hongjoong stood up on shaky legs, running a hand over his face, wiping away the sea of tears and made his way over to the sofa of his tiny studio. He settled down, not even using a blanket as he cried himself to sleep. 

Once morning came, it was the same routine as always. Make it look like he hadn't been crying, take his pills and face his group, waiting for the stares to come. Making him feel as if he didn't belong. They hid it well on camera. 

Days went on and on as usual. The leader staying in his studio, crying until he fell into a light slumber.

Until there was a day that changed everything. There was a new staff member at KQ. He was nice, considerate of the memebers. But, he caught a whiff of Hongjoongs gender. Not that he realised. 

"Everyone, you can go home. Make sure your omega is okay" he smiled at them kindly, waiting for them to take their leave. But, once he saw the confusion, he was compelled to stay. "What's wrong?"

"Both our omegas had their heats last week" Jongho explained, thouroughly confused by what the older had said. 

"Yeah, me and Woo are over it" Seonghwa added, cuddling into Mingis warmth whilst scenting him. 

What they didn't see is their leader, at the other end of the practice room, fever causing him to collapse, slick running down his legs and crying out. 

It was Yunho who caught the faint scent, glancing around. His eyes fell onto the fallen leader. "You?" He spat. 

Everyone looked around when they heard their main alpha speak, catching a glance of their leader. They all seemed disgusted. "Wait, what do you guys mean? Isn't he one of your omegas?" The staff memeber asked, confusion evident in the scruch of his face. 

"No...he's not an omega" Mingi informed. "Well, obviously he is. Now get him out of here! The smell of his is too much" He said before fleeing the room, not wanting to become entranced by the smell. He smelled alluring. Chocolate and cinnamon. An odd combination, but absolutely heavenly. 

"Hyung..." Wooyoung trailed off, his omega instincts making him want to go over. "No leave him" Seonghwa said, holding the younger back. 

"Lets go" Yunho said, commanding the others to walk away. They did. They went all the way to the waiting van, climbing in and driving off. Leaving behind their leader. 

At the company, Hongjoong was in pain. His omega was killing him inside. He couldnt take a suppressant today, there was none left. His father hadn't sent anymore for the month. 

'Stupid. You're so stupid Hongjoong. They don't love you. They hate you. No ones loves you. Not even mummy. Stupid, stupid, stupid!'

He was not doing good. On bambie legs, he made his way to his stupid. Stumbling and grabbing onto the walls as he made his way there. 

Locking the door, he turned and fell onto the sofa. Getting as much friction as he can to release the pressure building up inside him. That's how he spent his night, and the day after that. Then the next. Until he was free from his painful heat. 

Although, he didn't realise the affect taking all those suppressants would have on his body if he missed a dosage. 

When he was free from the pain and suffering, he quickly made his way to the showers, grabbing some clean clothes he kept in his studio and cleaning himself up. 

He scrubbed and scrubbed. Until his skin was raw red, gettihg rid of the dirty feeling that was settled under his skin. Sobs making their way out of his mouth as spit and tears trickled down his face. He was not in a good way. All he wanted was to go home.

"Hyung...are you in here?" A voice echoed around the shower room. Hongjoongs sobs came to an abrupt halt. He didn't want to see any of them. Especially after they left him. 

'They don't love you. They never did' The voice in his head taunted, scaring him as it came out of nowhere. He whimpered as he willed the voice away. But it didn't go. 

'Try all you like, you pathetic omega. I'm just a projection of yourself. So man the fuck up and get on with it. You'll never belong. You never had. Even in school'

His trembing hands clutched over his ears as he screamed. "STOP. NO, GO AWAY!" The tears continued to cascade down his sunken face. He heard heavy footsteps come towards him. But he just walked back, backing up into the corner. "Go away"

"Hyung...it's just me. Just Sannie. You're okay" San said, approaching him with his hands out as if he was coming close to a distressed animal. He was, really. 

He quickly calmed his own beating heart, releasing calming pheromones in hope to calm the older. 

"Hyung. It's okay. Calm down" Arms were around him suddenly, trapping him as he tried to escape. "No, go away! Leave me alone!" He screamed, eyes tighly screwed shut, not letting a single ounce of light in.

Despite wanting to be alone, his body began to melt into the warm hold. Something he hadn't experienced since he hugged his mother goodbye. 

"Go...go..away" He weakly mumbled, legs buckling as the strong arms wrapped around his still naked body. "Good omega" San whispered, lifting the older and taking him away. He quickly set to work in drying and dressing him and taking the exhausted body to the others.

Once he was in the room, he ignored the others faces and made his way to a spinny chair, lowering the omega onto it. "Guys...look at him. We can't leave him like this" The other members made their way over to the two. Everyone excluding Seonghwa, Yunho, Mingi and Jongho. 

San knew he could be in heaps of trouble for this, but this was their leader, their hyung. Someone who took care of them. Nursed them back to health and always put them before himself. 

"Oh my God" Wooyoung mumbled behind his hand, gathering the sleeping body into his arms as his own tears fell. Yeosang sat next to him, running his hand through the damp locks, hissing when he felt the heat. 

"He's burning up. Alpha, help. Please!" Wooyoung begged. Minig and Jongho made their way over, snatching the small body from their grasp and carrying him out the room. San followed, searching for their manager to take them home. Seonghwa and Yunho followed reluctantly. 

Once they were home, those who were helping made quick work of settling the boy down, grabbing everything they would need. Thankfully, the fever that had mysteriously appeared had left. Perhaps it was due to his panicking. They didn't know, but they were glad it was gone. 

"He'll be okay now. Go rest" San sent the omega and betas away. It would be best as they were going to talk to the head alpha, Yunho. 

"What do you need?...Is he...okay?" Yunho questioned, reluctantly. 

"He's fine. But, alpha, what do we do now?" Jongho questioned, still looking at the omega. "He can join us, right?" 

Yunho pondered over the thought for a while. It would be best, especially for the group. But...hyung lied. So why should they let him in? Two omegas were enough. Especailly with how needy the two were. Both liked snuggling and having the attention on the at all times. 

"...I guess. If he agrees..."

A groan startled them, quickly getting up to make sure the blue haired leader was okay. "Alpha..." He whined out, arms shooting out to grab onto one of them. "Need you"

He had just had his heat...right? So why was he acting like this. 

Jongho sniffed the air, trying to see if the older had fallen into a second heat. He hadn't. 

"Hyung? What do you need?"

"Need alpha!"

Yunho was the only one who seemed to understand what he needed, so he collected the elder in his arms and started scenting him, the boy purring when he smelt the alpha. 

"He's joining" Yunho growled out, feeling possessive all of a sudden.

\-----

Once the rest found their leader being scented by the head alpha and saw the bite mark, many were overjoyed. Except one. Seonghwa. 

He was the baby, despite being the eldest. Now Hongjoong was getting all the attention, the boy still up in his head. In sub space almost. So, he took matters into his own hands. 

In their shared room, Hongjoong was sleeping. So, he snuck in, waking him up. He knew Hongjoong, so he knew the way to really get to the boy. 

"Hyung? What's wrong?"

"Hongjoong, did you really think you were in the pack? You know there's a reason as to why we never let you join. You're worthless. Nothing but a waste of space. We never wanted you around. You might as well do everyone a favour and leave. Heck, leave everybody's life!" He seethed.

Hongjoong was still half asleep. Hearing the abuse spilled out to him made him revert back into his head, sobbing out 'no's and backing up. 

Seonghwa was satisfied with the state he was in, so he left him, crying on the bed, and walked to the group that was cuddled on the sofa. He sat on Mingis lap, snuggling down into the long, strong arms.

"You okay omega?"

"Yeah, perfect"

For the next hour everyone stayed where they were, snuggling down onto the sofa. That was until Yeosang began to smell something unpleasant. 

"Guys, do you smell that?" The beta questioned, sitting up straight. 

Yunho sniffed, trying to find what the smell that had Yeosang startled was. But unfortunately, Yeosang had an incredible sense of smell, meaning he could smell things others couldn't. And living in a house full of young men wasn't the most pleasant for the beta. 

"Lead me to it Sang" He demanded, standing up. What he didn't see was Seonghwas panicked expression, darting around the room. 

Yeosang quickly lead the head alpha to the source of the smell, pausing when they found themselves outside the eldests bedroom door. 

"Damn, you stay here" Now the alpha could smell it, he wanted the younger to stay away. Hongjoong was clearly in distress, given by the scent he was letting out. 

He quickly pushed through the door and onto the olders bed, pulling the smaller frame into his arms. 

"Hyung? Joongie-hyung, you're okay. Alphas here" 

"..a..alpha?" He whimpered. 

"Yes baby, alphas here. What happened?"

"..."

"Come on, you can tell me" He was quick to reassure, feeling anger rise at the scent of absolute fear and distress coming from the omega. 

"...Hwa..."

"Huh? Hwa? As in Seonghwa hyung?" Yunho questioned, confused. 

Once he got a nod of affirmation, he got up, carrying the boy into the lounge and sat down. He made sure to ignore the stares, only looking directly at the other omega in the room. 

Wooyoung quickly made his way over, bringing the other omega into his arms to comfort him, rocking him side to side. 

"Omega, tell me what you did" Yunho demanded, using his authority to get through to the older. Although he didn't use his alpha voice. 

"I..I didn't do n..nothing alpha"

"I find that hard to believe" 

"..."

"NOW!" Everyone jumped at the shout, afraid of what was going to happen. 

"Alpha, I didn't mean to. He's just taking alpha away. Alpha isn't his alpha!" 

Yunho took a second to breathe. 

"Hongjoong is in this pack and that is final. I do not want to hear of this again. Now apologise and make up. NOW!"

Seonghwa scrambled to his feet, mumbling apologies as he landed next to the other two omegas. 

"Sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. I'm so sorry Joongie. Hyung is so sorry" He sobbed. 

"...Did you mean it? What you said?"

"No baby. I was being stupid. I didn't mean it" 

San piped up from his place next to Wooyoung. "There, now we can finally be a family! A pack that loves each other. Forever!" He beamed. 

Yunho chuckled at the younger alpha. "Sure Sannie" 

**Author's Note:**

> this was just sitting collecting dust for ages. Might as well post. 
> 
> Hmm...I really don't like my dad rn 😔


End file.
